Talk:Currency
Cleanup approach I've had my eye on this page for a while now, but I'm not sure what would be the best approach to improve it, since there are so many possible divisions. What I'm thinking may be the most informative format to present the content in a full in-universe context is something like this: # A section on generic coinage. Standard conversion rates for coins, trade bars and other methods that aren't specific to any particular region of the Realms, as well as changes in exchange rate throughout history (more on that below). # Sections on location-specific coinage names and conversion rates. How each region names its money and specially-minted coins that only exist in those locations. # One or more sections on less-widespread forms of currency, such as paper. About historic evolution: within each section, the idea is to note historic variations in exchange rate, if any. This way the reader won't be lost if there is no mention of a certain region in a certain edition. Do we agree that the best way to represent in-universe nomenclature for each D&D edition is roughly as follows? * 1st edition: As of 1357 DR (as per Forgotten Realms Campaign Set). * 2nd edition: As of 1367 DR, or during the Time of Troubles (as per Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised)). * 3rd edition: As of 1372 DR (as per Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition). * 4th edition: As of 1479 DR (as per Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide), or during the Spellplague, between 1385 DR and 1487 DR. * 5th edition: As of 1489 DR, or post-Second Sundering (as per Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide). Any thoughts? I think I'll start tinkering with the page later today. — Sirwhiteout (talk) 18:39, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :Exciting! :In general, I like your planned approach. :As far as #2 above, I think that only a very brief overview should go here, with copious usage of . Specifics about each location really deserve their own articles, in my opinion. For example, Coinage in Tethyr. :As far as historic evolution, I like your breakdown here, and in fact, I think that we should probably have this list in an easily accessible spot here on this wiki fro editors to reference. I would add: * v.3.5: As of 1373 DR (as per Player's Guide to Faerûn). :~ Lhynard (talk) 19:07, January 3, 2018 (UTC) ::I also like the idea of keeping the sections on individual locations brief. Some of them already have links, such as the one on Cormyr, but it points to a section within: Cormyr#Coins of Cormyr. I think I'll keep those links when they exist and create new ones to blank pages when they don't, and we can come back and change the old ones in case new dedicated pages come up. ::To keep them brief, I'll then put on the location sections only minimum information: coin names and uniquely-minted items, or any other relevant deviation from standard coinage. I'm starting my tinkering momentarily, so let's see how this goes. ::And thanks for pointing out the 3.5 source! I agree that some form of list like the one above would make many an editor's life easier. I'll leave the implementation to the wise hands of the mods. :) — Sirwhiteout (talk) 20:43, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm a little late to the party, but I think your organizational scheme is good and should prove useful to readers. I'm a little nostalgic about this page, since it was one of the first I made after joining the wiki in 2011. *sniff* —Moviesign (talk) 01:50, January 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::Oh, it's never too late. I'm saving my partial edits a piece at a time, also to let people take a look at how it's shaping up and give some feedback. I hope to do justice to your original work! :) — Sirwhiteout (talk) 03:33, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::I'm sure it will be a huge improvement. Hack away! :D —Moviesign (talk) 03:45, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :Good idea! IMO, I agree this page should be an umbrella page covering overall currency matters: lists of known currencies, perhaps exchange rates, and the generic gold piece–based currencies of each edition. Individual currencies of each land or setting should have their own pages, with any and all associated lore. For example, Oriental Adventures has about two pages on Kara-Turan currency, rates of exchange, bartering for goods, etc. That lore would be overwhelming here, and needs its own page. For others, the three-sentence rule could apply: Procampur's currency is distinct but is too little known, not even named, so it would struggle to make a page. :Given how widespread and varied currency is, I imagine we'd all have something to input from our own projects. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:02, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :: It is done! Following Lhynard's and BadCatMan's suggestions, I've tried to keep the individual location sections as concise as possible, with links to (future) main pages regarding coinage when I found them mentioned by multiple sources. I also made notes of the correspondence between in-universe dates and editions. Hopefully this format will make it easier to add new content on different places. — Sirwhiteout (talk) 19:57, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Great work! Someday, I may add the coinage pages for Amn, Calimshan, and Tethyr. ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:02, January 4, 2018 (UTC)